Surprise for Saix
by A.D. Williams
Summary: The mission Xemnas sent Saix on smelled fishier than Xaldin's salmon patties and he was determined to find out why. When he returns to the castle, quite the surprise awaits Saix. A Saix Day drabble.


I wasn't sure if I wanted to write something for Saix's day, but figured that I would. I like the Luna Diviner. Not sure why, but I do.

This has some tinges of Xem/Sai but it's not all in your face or anything. Only implications.

Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

Surprise for Saix**

"Seven, I have a mission for you," Xemnas told me this morning. Immediately my Saix-Senses began tingling because Xemnas _never _sends me out on missions. I only hand them out and then I'm basically free to do whatever. I might be number seven, but it's clear I'm treated as a better second in command than Xigbar.

"Hel-loo? Seven, are you listening?" Xemnas waved a gloved hand in front of my face a few times and I blinked, then began following the up and down motion, much like a cat will if you shine a light on the floor. It's very embarrassing and as much as I wanted to stop, I just couldn't! Oh man, it got even worse if you had food in your hand! It's just so interesting to watch!

But I finally managed to hold my head still and bring my eyes back to the Superiors', who was giving me a concerned look. "Er…you going to be alright, Saix?"

"Yes, certainly. No need to ask," I said in my gravest tone. _Must. Control. Impulses. _

"Alright then. Well, the mission I have for you is in Agrabah. I need you to recover a rare gem for me, one that I don't trust the other members to go find. Try the Cave of Wonders, you should find it within thee."

My Saix-Senses were now tingling quite a bit because this really was a mission the underlings could've done. Hell, simpleton Demyx could've done this and for Xemnas to send me to do it was a lie and the man had cajones for telling it to me directly in my face like that.

But I'm nothing if not faithful. I headed to Agrabah and set out to find the Cave of Wonders. I asked a few people where it might be and most hadn't even heard of it. Most people thought I was mafia related or in the CIA from the black clothes and the scar on my face. Meaning they ran the instant they saw me. They willingly surrendered any valuables they were carrying and although I quite appreciated it (Xemnas doesn't pay us nearly enough), it wasn't what I was there for and thus did me little good.

I finally said screw it to hoofing it on foot and took to the sky. Waaaaaaaaay out in the middle of the desert, I could make out the head of a black panther with a mouth opened wide. Finally, a destination!

I set out for the cave, but the strong desert winds caused me to take to the ground again. For hours I struggled against the stinging sand and blazing sun. Somewhere along the way, I discarded my jacket and used it to cover my face. _This is absolute bull…Xemnas and I are going to be having a very long talk when I get back_.

Finally, the winds subsided and I lowered the jacket to see where I was.

Right back at the damn city! I'd gone in a circle! I had to chant mantras to keep from losing it, and instead just warped to the castle from right where I was. As to why I didn't do that from the start, shut up! The heat made it impossible to think…

For the next two hours, I ran around looking for this rare gem that I was told to find but no real detail was given about it. How could I have been so stupid not to ask Xemnas about that? How could Xemnas have been so stupid as to not tell me more? I figured a quick call wouldn't hurt. Whipping out the ancient cell phone I still had from my Other, I called up the boss.

His phone rang thirty times before he finally answered. "H-hello?" He sounded out of breath and busy. Oh, ew! Tell me Xemnas wasn't getting laid!

"Xemnas, you never really specified on what I was looking for," I told him dryly. "A gem, yes. A rare gem, to be sure. But what color and shape is it? And how do you even know it's here? And what the hell does a gem have to do with Kingdom Hearts?"

"Um…" Xemnas' breath became faint for a moment as he pulled away from the phone. I heard him whisper something to someone, then he came back on. "You know what? Cancel that mission. Sorry, false alarm!" _Click_.

Oh, he did _not _just send me on a prank mission! If I had a heart, I would die of laughter here. Or just rip into him and tear out all his tendons. Yes, I quite like that second idea. With an evil smirk, I formed my claymore and made a portal back to the castle. Roasted Xemnas would taste divine.

I decided I'd enter from the kitchen, but no one was in there. In fact, the lights were out as well. I lit the display on my cheap, kiddie plastic watch and saw that it said it was two in the afternoon. Lunch was done, but Zexion was on kitchen detail today. Damn Schemer must've schemed his way out of doing them again…or maybe they were already done. I flicked on the light and yes, indeed they were.

Damnit. I kinda wanted a reason to tear into him as well. Don't ask why. Guess I'm just sadistic like that.

I headed down a hallway and peaked into the rooms as I passed. No one seemed to be here, which was even stranger. Demyx, when not on a recon mission (the _only _sort of mission he could accomplish without running away from it), stood guard over the fortress. Which, in the event of a real attack, we were fucked. Still, even his room was silent, none of that off-beat plucking on that sitar of his or anything.

I finally made my way down to the Gray Room, the lounging spot for the Organization. Usually I sent others off to their missions here, which is ironic considering that that's the opposite of what that room should be for.

This room too though was dark. What the hell? Did everyone go on vacation without me? Fine, even more reason to kill Xemnas! And a few other members too…let's see…I don't think we really need Larxene…

I turned on the light for the room and about had a heartless heart attack when everyone jumped out from behind the couches screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAIX!"

Instead of being a grateful guy, I immediately asked, "Who the hell told you it was my birthday today?" I'm nothing if not inquisitive.

Everyone pointed to Axel, who gave a sheepish shrug. "Hey, you might hate my guts, but let's call this a peace offering. I can't forget my first best buddy's birthday!"

Quietly I heard Thirteen click his teeth in disappointment.

"And miraculously, you managed to get everyone to throw me a birthday party?" I asked skeptically. It's no secret that I'm pretty hated here.

"Well, er…that was a bit harder, but the only stipulation is that you help everyone else celebrate their birthday as well," Axel said. "Which isn't such a bad idea." He paused for a moment, then asked, "Say, how old are you anyways?"

I frowned at him. "Axel…I'm the same age as you. In fact, I'm _younger _than you by two months."

"Ohhhh, right, right! You just look so _old _now! Losing your heart aged you!"

…

"Lea?"

"Yah?"

I swung the claymore and only by his fast reflexes of ducking did he save himself a trip to the castle's intensive care unit.

"Presents!" Xemnas suddenly shouted. "We all got you something Saix!" He handed to me a box that was perfectly wrapped in dark blue paper with white and gold stars on it and a silver bow which had been hand-made, not the cheap ones you just stick on stuff. He'd put thought into the gift.

I almost didn't want to unwrap it. Almost. I'm a greedy bastard though and I tore into that thing quite viciously. Inside was a snow globe of The Castle That Never Was.

"Erm…thank you Xemnas," I muttered. I shook it and pink hearts drizzled down on the castle. Floating in the globe as well was the large moon of Kingdom Hearts. It actually was well done. I wound up the knob on the bottom of it and it played a tune I didn't know, but liked anyways. Snow globes certainly weren't my thing, but I wasn't so callous as to not appreciate a hand-made gift. I gave him my thanks again and I swear he beamed me a smile bigger than any Nobody ever had any business giving.

I was given a lot of random stuff from the others, most of them just getting me something so I wouldn't bitch. Which, they're right. I would've if they hadn't given me anything. What? It's my birthday! I'm allowed to bitch on my day.

From Marluxia came a painting of me sitting in a chair and looking like an aristocrat. Stroking my ego…one of the best presents one could ask for.

Lexaeus gave me an afghan which, when he told me that, I immediately shouted, "You made this using labor in Afghanistan?" Yeah…Lexaeus is a patient man but even he had to face-palm there. It wasn't one of my brighter moments…

Xigbar gave me a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. I have _no _idea what he thought I could use them for and with the creepy, sly grin he gave me when he presented them, I'm scared to ask.

Axel got me a WWII model airplane kit…after all this time, he remembered that I love these. Sorry, _loved. _I'm too old for such things now. I set it aside and didn't miss the pained expression that crossed his face.

Demyx got me a collar with my name engraved on it. Supposedly, it was the coolest fashion in the rock scene, collars. Hilarious considering the genre was about expressing freedom and collars showed ownership. I wouldn't be wearing it, mainly since I'm not an accessories sort of person.

Suddenly Larxene stood up and shouted "My present is the fucking cake I had to make for your crazy ass, so I don't wanna hear your mouth about where yours is." She led us back into the kitchen and reached into the oven, pulling out a large cake that had been baking. Funny I didn't smell it when I first entered.

"I don't know what your favorite flavor is, so I took a poll and it seems lemon with chocolate frosting is a major favorite," she said.

I froze. This woman was trying to poison me! "Larxene, I'm allergic to chocolate."

"Well FUCK! Nice timing there, dumbass!" She screamed at me, then zapped the cake with a large bolt of lightning. What remained, she picked it up and threw it against the wall, storming out the door.

The room was silent for a moment until Zexion spoke. "I'm not cleaning that up." Then he vanished on the spot.

Slowly, the others left too, but Xemnas remained behind. "I'm sorry your birthday was ruined, Seven. Here, maybe this can be a bit of a consolation." He opened the oven again and took out a tray with one cupcake on it, covered in coconut frosting. "Larxene had some mixture left over so I decided to make it for you. I tried to tell her that it was your favorite frosting but the majority vote was _against _coconut."

Of course I wanted to say what the hell difference did the majority vote matter when it was my birthday, but it was too late for that now. Xemnas placed a number seven candle in the cupcake and told me to make a wish.

The atmosphere was starting to take on a cheesy sort of aura and so instead, I just bit into the cupcake and told him, "Later," and walked away.

All that day, I continuously rewound the snow globe again and again.

* * *

The song for the snow globe is Dearly Beloved (Sora's Dream), the theme played at the beginning of KH2 (and maybe the first game as well) on the menu screen.


End file.
